1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image lens assembly. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact image lens assembly applicable to a mobile terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile terminals having camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical systems has been increasing. The sensor of a conventional optical system is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical systems featuring better image quality.
A conventional compact optical system in a portable electronic product typically utilizes a three-element lens structure. Due to the popularity of mobile products with high-end specifications, such as smart phones, tablet personal computers, wearable apparatus and other high-end mobile terminals, the requirements for high resolution and image quality of present compact optical systems increase significantly. However, the conventional optical systems cannot satisfy these requirements of the compact optical systems.
Another conventional compact optical system provides a four-element lens structure. However, the thicknesses of the second lens element and the third lens element are not even, so that it is not favorable for reducing the photosensitivity of the image lens assembly. Furthermore, it is also not favorable for keeping the image lens assembly compact which results in worse image quality and being applied to compact electronic products.